


A Change of Heart

by MarianneGreenleaf



Series: Building a Life Together: The Courtship of Marian Paroo [12]
Category: Music Man - All Media Types, The Music Man (1962), The Music Man - All Media Types, The Music Man - Willson
Genre: Becoming The Mask, Candy Kitchen public scene, Defrosting Ice Queen, F/M, Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, Ladykiller In Love, Love Epiphany, Marian is worried about gossip, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Still a conman, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, the rumor mill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianneGreenleaf/pseuds/MarianneGreenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian Paroo finally triumphs over the rumors that made her a pariah in River City, but her growing feelings for Professor Hill threaten to put her reputation in danger once again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This “extra” scene explores how Marian’s acceptance into polite society by Mrs. Shinn and her coterie might have played out amidst her and Harold’s gradual fall into love. Although Meredith Willson included a scene in his film novelization where the ladies enthusiastically welcome the librarian into their social circle, the 1962 movie does not include it, and merely implies that Marian and the townspeople reconciled their differences. The lyrics in this fic are taken from “Pick-A-Little, Talk-A-Little [Reprise],” which was included in the 2000 Broadway revival production of the Music Man, as well as the 2003 movie. To read more about what happened when Harold Hill and Marian Paroo danced together in the high school gymnasium, see Tmyres77’s excellent fic, “Waltzing Around the Truth,” where she explores a scene that was included in the original 1957 Broadway production but left out of the 1962 film.

In the five years since her arrival to River City, Marian Paroo had never left the Candy Kitchen without finishing her strawberry phosphate. On the rare occasions the prim librarian allowed herself to indulge in this special treat, she drank it slowly, savoring every sweet drop as it rolled over her tongue and down her throat to settle pleasantly in her stomach. It wasn’t like her to frivolously waste any type of edible or potable fare – especially her favorite confection.

It also wasn’t like her to willingly accept any man’s advances – let alone those of the sly salesman-charlatan who insisted she call him Professor. But on that sweltering afternoon in mid-July, when Harold Hill cleverly maneuvered her into letting him share confections and conversation with her, Marian had welcomed his attentions with genuine enthusiasm. Further united by their mutual disapproval of Mayor Shinn’s appalling public display, the two of them had even begun to forge a tentative camaraderie – so much so that when Marian asked Professor Hill to explain his “think system” and he predictably vacillated, she found herself eloquently rising to his defense. Instead of feeling a sense of disgusted triumph at having cornered the silver-tongued swindler at last, Marian had to repress an amused giggle when the intelligent and well-read Professor charmingly stumbled over his words as he attempted to adapt to these strange new circumstances.

But once Harold recovered, beaming at her with real pleasure in his eyes and smile, Marian’s stomach began to churn most alarmingly. For the first time she could remember, she regretted having so much strawberry phosphate left to drink – and in such a tall glass, too! Though it was a downright shame to abandon so much of the delectable liquid, finishing the confection was out the question. Such a course of action would be unwise at best and dangerous at worst; if Marian stayed at the counter with Professor Hill, there was no telling what she might end up saying to him – or what he might secure her assent to do.

Before her confident poise could falter, Marian smoothly slid off the stool and retrieved a nickel from her purse, making one final point as she brought their conversation to a close. But it was too late to escape completely unscathed; Professor Hill immediately plucked the coin from her fingers (she willed herself not to tremble, even as his touch sent pleasant little shivers racing through her body) and returned it to her purse. Then Harold took Marian’s hand in his and, after heartily expressing his gratitude for her interest in the “think system,” entreated her to grant him the pleasure of calling on her some evening.

After their impromptu stroll to the library a few weeks ago, Marian had firmly promised herself she would be a lot more wary in the salesman’s company. Despite her will to resist, Harold had succeeded in holding and kissing her hand – not to mention stroking her upturned palm ever so slightly with his thumb (the memory of which still made her stomach flutter and heart race). That day, she had nearly succumbed to his charms – and he had done little more than bestow a few brief caresses and quote _Romeo and Juliet_ to her! Though there was that ardent look to consider, as well. If Marian had lingered with Professor Hill at the entrance to Madison Public Library much longer, she was certain she would have allowed her mouth to meet his – and they had been standing in broad daylight. If he got her alone at night, the two of them cozily ensconced in a dim corner of her mother’s front porch, there would be no resisting the advances of the dashing salesman’s hands – or his kisses.

But as Marian gazed into Harold’s wide, handsome eyes and he gazed back at her just as avidly – his thumb giving her palm a gentle stroke or two as he held her hand in his – all she could do was smile dreamily and say, “Any night this week.”

The moment the librarian realized what she said, her expression grew solemn. For she knew, at long last, that Harold Hill – the dapper, charming, irrepressible, woman-chasing, fly-by-night salesman – had completely and irrevocably wormed his way into her heart. She ought to have been aghast at this inconvenient turn of events. But when Harold continued to smile kindly at her as he let go of her hand, Marian no longer cared what peril her feelings were putting her in. Instead of retracting her invitation or even qualifying it with an admonition that her interest in his visit was purely academic, she compounded her defeat by turning back at the entrance of the Candy Kitchen to share one last, lingering glance with the man she loved, just before the door closed behind her.

XXX

As Marian began to make her way toward West Elm, her thoughts whirled so feverishly and furiously that she was only dimly aware of her surroundings. As distracted as the librarian was, she didn’t notice that Mrs. Shinn and her ladies were also strolling along Center Street – and were headed right toward her.

“Miss Marian! Miss Marian!”

Utterly shocked – no one in River City, save schoolchildren and Mayor Shinn, had ever addressed her as anything but Miss Paroo – Marian looked up to see Eulalie Mackecknie Shinn, Mrs. Squires, Alma Hix, Maud Dunlop, Avis Grubb and Ethel Toffelmier gazing at her with broad smiles. The moment her eyes met theirs, the ladies rushed over and clamored for her company.

“Oh, Miss Paroo, please join our Events Committee!” Mrs. Dunlop entreated. “You were so dear yesterday, dancing with Professor Hill!”

At the mention of Harold and the sudden reminder of their charged waltz in the high school gymnasium, Marian immediately blushed. Even a day later, the memory of being wrapped in Professor Hill’s arms exhilarated her; bowing her head so no one would see the look of pure pleasure that lit up her countenance, the librarian modestly demurred, “Well, now really, I – ”

But the ladies simply smiled at her and, dismissing her protests with a wave of their hands, continued to sing her praises.

_You danced like a fairy princess_  
 _With a moonbeam for your floor!_  
 _You had a golden shimmer in your hair_  
 _And silver shoes for all to see!_  
 _We know that you will soon unfold_  
 _A forgiving heart of purest gold –_  
 _Here, where a woman’s heart should be!_

And if that wasn’t enough to bring a bewildered grin to Marian’s face, Mrs. Dunlop proudly informed her, “The Professor told us to read those books, and we simply adored them all!”

At that, the librarian squeezed her eyes shut and gave herself a discreet pinch – she _had_ to be dreaming. But even after Marian mustered up the will to reopen her eyes – it was a lovely dream she was having, and she hated to see it end – she was still standing on Center Street and gaping at River City’s most influential citizens as they cooed ecstatically over the works of Chaucer, Rabelais and Balzac. And for the librarian, it was most gratifying to see the enthralled grin on Mrs. Shinn’s face as she contemplated the delights of Balzac – especially after the woman had so roundly denounced her for recommending the _Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam_ to Zaneeta a few weeks ago!

XXX

When Harold exited the Candy Kitchen about five minutes after Marian’s departure, he was a bit startled to see she was still standing outside – and that the town’s gossips were avidly ranged around her. But when he caught wind of their conversation, the smooth-talking conman grinned. One seemingly offhand remark planted at precisely the right time had borne additional fruit for him; now that Mrs. Shinn and her ladies had accepted Marian as one of their own, it was highly likely that the librarian would look upon him with even more fondness than she already did – he had no doubt those clucking hens merrily informed her just who suggested they read those books in the first place!

When Marian’s happy gaze alit upon him, his suspicions were indeed confirmed when her smile broadened and she mouthed, “Thank you.”

As Harold paused to return her affectionate look – and to appreciatively eye how well the sleek blue-and-white ensemble she was wearing framed her lithe figure – Marian’s cheeks began to turn the most charming shade of crimson. But she didn’t turn away, and neither did he. Instead, Harold reflected with a mixture of amusement and pleasure just how much the librarian’s delectable blush would deepen if he ever told her he had drunk the rest of her strawberry phosphate – and that he had gotten the most delightful charge when his mouth touched the straw where her kissable crimson lips had rested.

Indeed, Harold gleefully imagined all the things he would whisper in Marian’s ear the moment he got her alone that night. It would be the usual song-and-dance routine he gave to the gal who was the target of his con: how she had caught his eye the moment he came to town; how she was the most beautiful, fascinating woman he had ever met; how he had never known anyone who affected him the way she did; how they were both lonely people, despite the difference in their backgrounds; and how when he spent time with her, she made him forget that ache. And as Harold ardently trailed his mouth across Marian’s alluring neck, the skillful caresses of his hands and lips turning her soft sighs into impassioned moans, he would tell her he wanted nothing more than to assuage her pain as well…

Feeling a sudden jolt in the pit of his stomach, Harold realized if he did say all that to Marian, he wouldn’t be telling her a single lie. At this alarming insight, the salesman’s grin faded. He couldn’t use those lines on the librarian – revealing so much truth would be too dangerous, even for a risk-taker like him. He had to be able to leave town, and he didn’t want to make any promises he couldn’t keep. Of course, that had never stopped Harold before, but for some reason, he was having difficulty stomaching the idea of leaving Marian with a broken heart. And this wasn’t just some sentimental fancy; Harold was, first and foremost, a practical man. For one, it would seem like such a waste, after he had done all that work to repair her reputation and increase her happiness – thus making her more amenable to turning a blind eye to his scheme. In addition, he had the sneaking suspicion that despite her growing affection for him, Marian remained far too smart to believe in any false promises he might make.

_She’s far too smart about a lot of things. But that’s why she’s so attractive – and why you want her so much._

This thought popped, unbidden, into Harold’s mind as he gazed pensively at the librarian and puzzled out his next move. And at precisely the same moment he contemplated this unwelcome idea, Marian’s smile disappeared and her eyes widened in alarm.

Marian had always possessed the uncanny ability to correctly interpret his intentions and, for one heart-stopping moment, Harold wondered if she had somehow divined what was on his mind. But such otherworldly notions were absurd; he was letting her get too much under his skin, and it was high time he put a stop to this nonsense.

Concealing his uneasiness, Harold gazed at Marian with innocent, questioning eyes. “What is it?” he mouthed, his expression one of polite concern.

After aiming a quick glance at Mrs. Shinn and her cooing coterie, who were still rapt with glee over Chaucer, Rabelais and Balzac, Marian nodded her head for him to look behind. At her warning gesture, Harold immediately turned and witnessed the four members of the school board approaching. From the determined looks on their faces, he surmised they had come to collect his credentials – and they weren’t going to be so easily put off, this time. Chiding himself for his foolishness in lingering far longer with the librarian than he ought to have, Harold quickly skedaddled around the opposite corner of the Candy Kitchen. As he had hoped, when the men met the ladies, they were instantly distracted, and burst into song at their wives’ behest.

So the great Professor Hill had eluded his pursuers once more. The wisest course of action would have been to put as much distance between himself and the school board as possible, but he couldn’t resist peeking around the corner of the Candy Kitchen to grinningly express his appreciation to Marian for her kind assistance.

When the librarian’s eyes met his, she immediately blushed and her expression grew flustered. Giving her a knowing, mischievous wink, Harold triumphantly took his leave of her. Cheerfully whistling a few bars of _Gary, Indiana_ as he walked along, Harold decided, with his usual adventurous spirit, that even though it was extremely foolhardy, he was going to tell Marian everything he had originally been planning to say. Why shouldn’t he get some genuine pleasure out of a con, for once? It had been nearly four months since he had actually been with a woman – the homely old gorgons of the last few towns in Illinois had only required flirtation and a kiss or two before they became his staunch allies – and nine months had passed since he last slept with an attractive woman, simply for the fun of it. Harold’s grin widened; he _would_ make love to Marian, and he would enjoy it immensely. And so would she – he would make absolute sure of it.

Thus decided, Harold blithely continued on his way. But the whistle soon died on his lips. In the end, he would eventually have to leave town, just the same as he always did after the conclusion of his con. There was no getting around this unalterable fact, which could not be smoothed away no matter how many sweet words and pretty speeches he was planning to whisper to Marian as they made love. Although Harold felt a twinge of discomfort that he might potentially cause her more heartbreak in the end, he consoled himself with the thought that, as the sadder-but-wiser girl, she was likely to welcome his caresses without asking for anything more from him – and might even respond to his embrace with a few adept caresses of her own. Though he did note that for a sadder-but-wiser girl, she was proving to be quite the indomitable challenge!

But as long as he managed to keep things in their proper perspective and curb the irritating sentimentality that tended to crop up whenever he thought of the lovely librarian, Harold could leave River City with no regrets. His tryst with Marian would simply be a happy, treasured memory – a comfort to reminisce about on lonely train rides, but a memory nevertheless.

XXX

Fortunately, neither Mrs. Shinn nor her ladies noticed Marian’s silent exchange with Professor Hill. When she graciously accepted their invitation to join the Events Committee and bid them farewell as they continued on to the Candy Kitchen, they cheerfully promised to call on her some evening soon, to get her up to speed regarding preparations in progress for the upcoming ice cream sociable.

As Marian headed home to help her mother with the afternoon chores, she wistfully reflected that since her reputation was now restored to its rightfully spotless state, it wouldn’t do for her to attract fresh scandal. Though she did love Harold – she could not deny this any longer – a future with the traveling salesman was impossible. As he had often mentioned, he’d only be in town for a short while – and she had to live with the River City-ziens after he was gone. It would therefore behoove her to exercise a little more caution when in the dashing Casanova’s company. Marian chided herself for behaving like a simpering fool in the Candy Kitchen and then staring at Harold like a silly, lovesick teenager – she had seen how proud and pleased with himself he looked as he disappeared around the corner of the building. Little by little, Professor Hill was succeeding in lowering her defenses; if she wasn’t careful, she’d end up giving him much more than kisses. This idea irked Marian; what was it about the man that he had such an intoxicating effect on her?

Perhaps it was because she had seen occasional glimmers of something more in his charming eyes and smile – something real. Something that suggested his feelings for her went deeper than he was letting on. As much as Marian had been delighted by Winthrop’s glee over his shiny new cornet and reveled in the joy of herself and her library being deemed respectable in the eyes of River City’s most influential citizens, it was all too easy to discern just why Professor Hill went to all the trouble of easing her burdens. But what she couldn’t so easily explain was why Harold had looked at her the way he did while stroking her palm a few weeks ago, or why he had held her closer than necessary when they danced together in the gymnasium yesterday, or why he had simply stood on the sidewalk and gazed fondly at her just now, when he should have been making himself scarce. Surely he must have known the angry mayor would be siccing the school board on him at the nearest opportunity! Yet even as the four men approached, Harold remained so oblivious to everything but her that he wouldn’t have escaped his impending doom, had Marian not warned him. For a moment, he had been wholly engaged in their covert tête-à-tête, as if he had forgotten the need to be alert at all times.

If Professor Hill were any other man, Marian would have said he was acting a little like a lovesick swain. Since it was Harold Hill, charlatan extraordinaire, she refused to put too much stock in his momentary lapse of judgment. But perhaps – just perhaps – when he called on her some warm summer night in the near future and the two of them stood alone together on her front porch, he might look at her _that_ way again, and tell her that while he couldn’t stay in River City, he would always fondly remember their time together. In that case, surely there wouldn’t be any harm in expressing her appreciation and affection with a warm smile… a tender hug… perhaps even a soft kiss on the cheek. And if his lips happened to meet hers, she didn’t see why she couldn’t allow herself a brief moment of sweet surrender…

Marian immediately stifled this startling thought – it wasn’t wise to dwell on such treacherous fancies, as probable or improbable as they may be. Turning her mind to more practical matters, she pondered what she should wear that evening. Even this late in the afternoon, the day remained a scorcher, and the evening promised to be just as sultry. The idea of putting aside her usual high-collared, long-sleeved gowns was too tempting to resist. In June, Marian had received a crimson summer frock for her birthday, courtesy of her mother. While the librarian had secretly admired this dress when she saw it in a shop window and even went so far as to dream of purchasing it, she would never have dared to actually buy such a scandalous outfit. When she opened this gift, she had been mostly annoyed – was Mama _trying_ to enflame her reputation as a scarlet woman? Now Marian felt nothing but gratitude at her mother’s foresight; with its sheer tulle overlay, the crimson gown would be just the thing for a sweltering summer night. In fact, the humidity was so unbearable that the librarian decided she just might change into this frock even before twilight fell. And perhaps she could encourage her mother to do her mending on the front porch as they waited for Winthrop to arrive home…


End file.
